Hygge
by FruitySmell
Summary: Hygge. A Danish word used for a special feeling of coziness and contentment, whether with friends or alone and at home or out. [[Chapter 14: He was Asakura Yoh's first opponent.]]
1. Chapter 1: Chocolates

He stared at the brightly colored candy bag in front of him, particularly frowning at the crimson ribbon tied around it to safely tuck the homemade chocolates inside. The candy bag, in turn, remained unmoving but silently beckoning him to partake in the sugary treats it held within its papery grasp.

He gulped, audibly, before succumbing to his defeat and reaching for the goodies, his mouth already watering at the promised delight of chocolates made with love.

Oyamada Manta was never at the receiving end of chocolates and undying proclamations of love during Valentine's Day.

High school was cruel like that, he supposed. Just because he didn't fit the social norm - too smart, too short, too weird - the girls at school treated him as nonexistent at best and a pariah at worst. So when he was offered a bag of handmade chocolates on the day of hearts, it made him wary. It made him pause and think that maybe the world had somehow shifted in its axis and everything was suddenly crooked and topsy-turvy, like one of those children's books he used to read so many years ago.

In the end, he relented. Partly because he was curious about the whole ordeal and mostly because he trusted the person that handed him the chocolates in the first place.

Tamamura Tamao was a kind and sweet girl. The type who never swatted a mouse even when it scared her to no end. She was one of those he trusted with his life. Plus, it wasn't just Manta she had given the chocolates to, as well.

Saying so, his round eyes turned to the teen beside him, sighing softly when Asakura Yoh was too busy munching on his own chocolates while watching the television.

He would occasionally laugh at something the TV hosts said, but more often his eyes just stayed glued to the entertainment before him, his hands absentmindedly picking and then feeding himself the chocolates that Tamao gifted to him earlier that day.

In hindsight, Manta knew that the only reason Tamao had given him the chocolates was so it wouldn't be awkward for both him and her when she presented her gift to her precious Yoh-sama while leaving Manta unnoticed. Yoh would find that strange, in the first place, and Manta was sure Tamao didn't want to have to explain her feelings to her crush so brazenly.

He was the safety net, so to speak. But free chocolate was free chocolate, and Manta wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So snack on the chocolates he did, and he savored every bite of it. Tamao was a great cook - it wasn't a stretch that she would be great with making desserts as well.

A gasp from his left had his attention. Turning, he found Yoh poking at his own candy bag and pouting when he realized that he had emptied out all of its contents.

He groaned, then looked at Manta. The shorter boy shook his head.

"My share." He said simply, when Yoh gave him a pitiful stare. He chuckled when his friend made a noise a dying moose would on a particularly brutal day. "Eat any more of the chocolates and Anna-san might get angry."

Yoh tilted his head in question.

"Why would Anna be angry?" Then his eyes widened. "You don't think she wanted some, do you?!"

Manta almost snorted.

Of course Anna being jealous never crossed Yoh's mind. Of course. It was almost comical how his friend could be so reliable as a warrior in the battlefield but so dumb when it came to the opposite gender. Manta couldn't help the laugh that did escape him.

"Maybe." He teased his friend. "You're in trouble, Yoh-kun."

Yoh was quick to grab the now-empty bag and slipping it inside his pocket. He gave Manta a thumbs up when he was done hiding the evidence.

See no evil, hear no evil. Or in this case, see no chocolate bag, hear no Anna screaming for him to share.

The two had a conspiratorial laugh together, thinking they were so good at being sneaky and with Anna of all people when the sliding door behind them opened with a bang and in came the she-devil herself, looking like the deadliest beauty that she was despite her carrying a hefty-looking plastic bag with tons and tons of boxes inside.

She raised a brow. Yoh was immediately on his feet and taking the bag out of her tiny but powerful hand.

"They're chocolates," she said oh-so nonchalantly. "The stores were selling them at ridiculous prices it was almost as if they were giving them away."

Yoh exclaimed his awe by digging through the contents. Sure enough, they were all chocolates. The teen was almost bouncing at this discovery, his headphones clanking to his every giddy jump. Manta wanted to point out that this was a pretty normal thing for Valentine's Day - the chocolates were always sold so cheap it was like living in a chocolate factory minus the killer host.

But Anna was giving him that scary stare of hers, and Manta knew that he should keep his mouth shut lest he desired a swift but painful death.

Yoh remained oblivious to their silent conversation.

"We should make chocolate animals this time!" He was beaming. "Or a chocolate Bob! That would be so cool, right, Anna?"

Anna nodded coolly. "Sure."

The two made a beeline for the kitchen, with Yoh at the lead and still gushing over what he could make with all the chocolates they had on hand. His heart, for the moment, was still set on the giant Soul Bob-shaped chocolate when Anna turned to Manta and nodded at him.

"You're helping out." She trailed after her fiancee without giving Manta a chance to retaliate.

As if he would anyway.

For one thing, Anna would murder him and then send his soul to whatever pit in hell Anna saw him fit. And the other? Well, it looked like he was going to get another batch of Valentine's chocolates after all!

And this time, from THE Kyoyama Anna herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Piggyback

"I can walk."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"Well, it's faster if we-"

"No."

Yoh groaned, clearly frustrated but was still hovering close to her in case she needed his assistance. Meanwhile, Anna held her head high despite the limp in her foot, making it clear to him that she wanted her pride intact, thank you very much, and immediately resisted his offer to carry her.

Thus, their current situation.

Manta had left before them, carrying Anna's bag with him so she wouldn't have to. He offered to take Yoh's as well, which the teen declined. He could carry his bag and Anna, no problem, he assured his friend. He was strong like that. Yoh even made a show of flexing his arms to prove a point, which earned him a slight smack to the back of his head by Anna.

Amidamaru had gone with Manta, to keep an eye on him or so the ghost said, although Yoh was sure that Anna suspected that the only reason Yoh made the samurai leave together with Manta was knowing the fact that she would not have accepted any of his offers to help if they weren't alone.

And he was, in fact, correct.

Had those two been around, Yoh would have been a bloody mess on the floor for even suggesting he give her a piggyback ride home. As it was, Yoh was thankfully alive and awake but his offer was still snubbed because Anna was stubborn like that.

With her insurmountable pride coursing through her veins, she trudged on, ignoring Yoh's constant worried glances and whispered cheers.

What felt like an eternity of walking for her was only a few steps away from their school however. If she turned right now, there was a big chance she would still be able to see her school and be reminded that, if not for her carelessness, none of this would have happened at all. And while Anna silently fumed her unfortunate circumstances, flashbacks played inside Yoh's mind.

It began in gym class, when she and the other girls were playing volleyball. Like him, she didn't know much about how it happened - just that the accident occurred when she and another classmate rushed to the ball to save it. They ended up colliding against each other, and in Anna's case she tripped over the other girl's foot, causing her to lose her balance and land painfully on the sole of her foot.

The pain that shot through her was instantaneous, Yoh could immediately tell by the way she reacted. She didn't cry out; she just huddled to where she landed, her fingers quickly massaging the redness in her ankle. Someone screamed and their teacher's whistle rang through the air.

Then, hands quickly wrapped around her, shocking Anna as she felt herself being scooped effortlessly from the ground and rushed to the clinic, Manta following close by. From her almost-dazed expression, she must not have realized that the boys' class bore witness to her ungraceful situation. Or perhaps, she had forgotten, due to the pain.

Either way, it concerned him, and he spent the rest of his time by her side in the clinic, where she was bandaged, given something to decrease the pain to a numbing sensation, and then advised not to put too much pressure on her injured foot to let it heal. It was an advice that Yoh took to heart while Anna ignored it to the best of her ability.

Or tried to, anyway. It was hard to forget when Yoh made it his mission to fuss over her like a mother hen.

"We're far from the school if that's what you're worried about." Yoh made another attempt to hold her. She quickly swatted him away. "Come on, Anna."

"I'm fine." Saying so, she winced when she accidentally stepped on her injured foot instead. "Damn it."

"See? It still hurts!" He placed a hand on her back, thankful that this time she seemed to reciprocate his touch with her own when she held his hand. Yet, she was still trying to walk by herself. "It's just a piggyback, Anna. It's not like you're weak or anything. It's very normal to ask for help once in a while."

He could tell she was distracted, by the careless way she stepped on her wrong foot again and almost stumble had it not been for Yoh's quick reaction to loop an arm around her waist. With a quiet sigh, she finally gave in.

"Fine." Anna watched as Yoh's face light with a smile, before he stopped in front of her, his back to Anna.

The blonde slowly maneuvered herself for the piggyback ride, her arms unconsciously wrapping around his neck when he stood with a jump the moment she was secured in his hold. There was a lightness to his steps that made Anna's brows raise.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for an explanation, one that Yoh answered with a chuckle.

"Kinda." Yoh laughed when she pulled his ear. "If it bothers you, then you can always think of this as extra training."

"Oh? Are you calling me fat, Yoh?"

"Maybe...?" Anna yanked his hair. Hard. "Alright, alright, sorry! I was just fooling around, is all."

"You better be." She mumbled. A moment's pause passed between them when Yoh could almost hear an idea pop in her head. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her, fearing she was going to be difficult all over again. "You said I could treat this as your training, right?"

That was not what he anticipated. Confused, he tilted his head slightly to her.

"Huh? But I thought you said-"

He stopped, thoughts suddenly incoherent, when he felt a slim finger card through his hair, her nail biting deliciously against his scalp. Soon, five of her fingers were scraping against his head in a pattern that sent tingles down his spine.

He felt warm all over. This was dangerous.

"A-Anna...!"

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I, Yoh?"

"But!"

"This is training." Her hand slid to his neck, leaving tickling sensations as she let her skin slide against his. She drew closer then, her lips almost touching the shell of his ear. "Mental training."

She pressed her legs tighter around his waist, her body impossibly closer to him. Soft fingers began touching his hair, his neck, his shoulders, his arms… Everywhere her hands could reach!

It was exhilarating! It was out of this world! It was the most dangerous situation Yoh landed himself in!

The shaman found himself gasping for air, his heart thudding, even when Anna was lighter than the weights he was used to carrying. He heard her chuckle like the enchantress she could be, when her mind was plotting something evil.

Softly, in a tone that was almost seductive, she whispered. "Move, Yoh."

It was the hardest piggyback ride Yoh had ever been a part of.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuchisake-onna

Asakura Yoh loved getting along with everyone.

He didn't have much friends back in Izumo growing up, not when he was famously known as "that kid who talks to imaginary friends". Not a lot of people had shamanic abilities like he did and although he tried to understand how people could be cruel to those they couldn't understand, it still hurt that he was immediately written off as some crazy child with his crazy ghost stories.

Switching schools, however, gave him the chance to breathe and be normal, even for just a while. Tokyo was different – it was far from the city he grew up in. No one knew of the Asakura name in this part of Japan and for once he was treated like an equal instead of a walking and talking disease. Tokyo gave him a restart, so to say.

It was refreshing.

And because this was the first time in his whole life that he was able to talk to people his own age, Yoh made it his personal mission to not screw up his relationships with any of his classmates. Every time the whole class had an idea, he was onboard. When his male peers urged him to join the kendo club, he signed up only to get his ass chewed up by the instructor when he found Yoh sleeping instead of practicing. His plan was to be amicable. So far, he was doing a good job.

Thus, when their class decided on doing a haunted hallway project for their school festival, Yoh was excited.

He wasn't one who was easily spooked, shaman that he was, but there was something peculiar about listening to his classmates pitching in on what they found to be creepy or not. A lot talked about ghosts - Yoh snuck a glance at Amidamaru and found that his guardian spirit was nodding along, also intrigued - but most agreed that demons were the scariest. Here, Yoh's eyes immediately went to Anna, but his fiancée remained as impassive as ever, quietly taking notes because their classmates elected her as their class representative along with Oyamada Manta.

It took them a while to decide, but ultimately the votes all went to ghosts because all they had to do was put on pale makeup and white clothes. Demons were fun to dress up as, but they lacked the money for the materials. Even if they did, though, no one volunteered to make the demon costumes. It was too much hassle for a spritely high schooler who was busy with something else, it seemed. And then, because they were the class reps, someone chimed in that Oyamada Manta and Kyoyama Anna should design the ghostly costumes.

Manta looked ready to decline but was immediately hushed by his classmates. The short boy looked to Anna as backup, but she merely shrugged, quiet as ever.

As such, the verdict was handed. It was unanimous. The responsibilities were all piled on the two, while Yoh remained the only one willing to help. And by willing, it meant Anna glaring at him till he gave up and offered a hand.

Once the weekend rolled by, they had to sacrifice their free time to brainstorm on ideas and start making some of the costumes that required more work than a simple white dress plus creepy makeup. Manta was alternating between panicking and grumbling, while Yoh tried to placate his friend with his all-time favorite quote: Everything's gonna work out somehow. Manta's form of an answer was a shriek, claiming that they were running out of cloth. He was on his feet before Yoh could tell him there were still some left for the other costumes.

Anna was busily sewing clothes.

"You didn't complain." Yoh sidled close to Anna as soon as Manta was out of the inn to buy more things he thought they needed. It was clear that this was really stressing his friend out, but Yoh hoped that Manta should cool off by the time he got back from the store. "I thought you were gonna order everyone to help out. Maybe even slap them if they refuse."

He laughed at the thought. Anna hummed, lost in her thoughts while she mechanically pushed and pulled the needle in the cloth.

"I like sewing." She replied after a moment. "And I prefer working in a quiet place."

Yoh nodded, understanding the implication of it all. He remembered that Anna used to lock herself in her room as a child, content in making clothes for the dolls she collected over the years. The dolls didn't have thoughts, she once told him. It was peaceful that way.

Companiable silence filled the air before Yoh made a reach for Manta's opened laptop, reading at the pages that his friend accessed. Manta was adamant about researching for what ghosts and ghouls they were going to make, and Yoh found all the urban legends listed there to be interesting.

He whistled softly at one of the articles he read.

"There's one about a woman torn in half!" If he weren't a shaman, his excitement could have been questionable. "Think we can pull this off?"

"Yes." Anna's voice was sure. "I was thinking we could have someone wear a long dress and then have her crawl around the hallway."

If this was Anna's form of revenge, for having them do all the work, then Yoh wasn't going to call her out on it. Rather, he was supportive of the idea.

"Sounds good. Let's put red paint on the dress too, so it's scarier!"

"Of course."

Scrolling down for more, Yoh found more stories to get his imagination rolling. He was about to suggest making a demon anyway - like Oh-Oni, Anna! - when he stumbled upon an article about Aka Manto.

"What about this guy?" He poked at the screen. "He haunts the girls' bathrooms and kills them if they answer his questions. That's... really mean." His brows furrowed. "Why do they always haunt the girls' bathroom anyways? There's Hanako-san too..."

"Maybe they're perverts." Anna didn't even look up from her work. "They probably like scaring girls more."

Almost as if summoned by her words, Yoh spotted a flash of white by the corner of his eyes. He turned, just in time to see Honoh Tamegoroh – the inn's former owner – float towards the rest room, perhaps to hang out in the toilet as he was infamous for. Yoh let out a hearty chuckle.

"Eh, I guess so..." Yoh went back to reading. "This one's good too! Kuchisake-onna!"

Anna nodded, cut the thread she was using, and examined her work. So far, she was doing a good job, if Yoh had any say in it. It was a white, kimono-like dress that Yoh recognized to be a doll's robe. It was probably for their classmate who wanted to be Okiku the Doll.

"I was planning on being the Kuchisake-onna." Anna said as soon as she looped another thread in her needle and began sewing again. "Her design is simple, but many people recognize her."

"Really..." Intrigued, Yoh read more about the woman with a slit mouth.

There were many versions about her origin story – a cheating woman who was killed by her samurai husband, a battered wife seeking for revenge, and even a murderous woman who was locked in an asylum. Her methods, however, were pretty consistent. She was a mask-wearing woman who would ask strangers if she was pretty or not. Tell her no and she stabs you. Tell her yes and she still stabs you, but she will also carve her victim's mouth to resemble her own. The only way to deal with her was to confuse her, either with candies or outright calling her an average-looking woman.

It sounded so silly that Yoh guffawed, almost choking himself in the process. Confused, Anna turned to him, silently urging him to tell her what he was thinking with a slight tilt of her head.

Yoh snorted, wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

"I was just thinking!" He said in between chuckles. "If you were Kuchisake-onna, I'd be dead."

Still perplexed, Anna raised a brow. Yoh smiled.

"Because if you asked me if you were beautiful, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Another bout of silence between them happened after that, except for the occasional clicks Yoh was making while he read more urban legends. He chanced a glance at Anna and found her uncharacteristically immobile, her hand gripping the needle but not at all working. He grinned as Anna sighed softly.

"I see." Anna was back to her sewing. Yoh, too, with his reading. "Yoh?"

"Yeah?"

"Manta should be home by now. Help him with the supplies."

"Sure thing."

He stood, catching another glimpse of his fiancée. He didn't point out the blush coloring her cheeks because he was sure he was red in the face too, if the feeling in his cheeks were any indication. Even the tips of his ears were burning too, now that he thought about it. Yoh shrugged it off, hoping it would all go away by the time Manta was home.

Unfortunately for him, it did not, and Manta pointed all of this out when they met. He had to use every bit of his wits to tell his best friend that yes, he was okay, and no, it had nothing to do with Anna.

All Manta could say was that he was a bad liar.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Confessions

Anna had always been a fan of soap operas.

You name it, she'd seen it. She'd seen it all, even those with identical plot lines and twists, just with different characters and settings. She could even accurately predict the outcomes of the story better than any fortune teller out there.

She loved them, insipid as some may be, and she knew no other way of spending her lazy afternoons than to sit in front of the TV, munch some snacks, and soak in the dramas of every-day people leading their not-so-every-day circumstances.

But if there was one thing she hated about soap operas, it was the love confessions.

Those could range from over-the-top to downright embarrassing. Some even impossible, if applied in real life. Most were just annoying. And one should not forget dramatic because what even was a love confession if it wasn't accompanied by love songs and tears?

However, Anna didn't mind those. Not as much. They were cringy, yes, but tolerable.

What irked her, however, was this whole new trend that young people (i.e. people her age) seemed to be so captivated about.

And that was the whole love confession via trapping the person you like against the wall with one hand or two, sometimes even leaning over until the space between their faces becomes nonexistent.

The kids called it Kabedon. Anna called it garbage.

"Why would people think it's romantic, anyway?" Anna complained, as yet another Kabedon moment took place between the two high school characters in the television.

She glared, when the guy smirked cockily and the girl blushed so hard she became a human tomato with flailing arms and high-pitched screeches. All around the two, sparks began to fly.

It was very nauseating.

"You're forcing yourself into someone else's safe space! That's disgusting!"

Yoh, who was sitting next to her and resting his face on the table, hummed but did not cease his own activity - rolling an orange.

"I dunno, Anna," Yoh replied lazily, squinting at the TV. For now, the show wasn't progressing much - the two characters were still by the hallway, sparks all around them as they drink in the moment, still so close to each other.

Yoh concluded his orange-rolling sport was much better.

"I guess people just like that kinda stuff."

Anna frowned, took an orange from the bowl in front of them. She peeled the fruit, continuing her little rant. "No one wants to be forced into anything, Yoh."

"I guess so," he agreed. "But this one's a confession. And besides. They like each other, don't they?"

He nodded at the screen - the two high schoolers were giggling now, too in love to care about anything else. Even the teacher barking at them to go back to class was ignored.

Anna was not convinced.

"I love you, Yoh, but if you do that to me, I swear I will murder you and make it look like it was an accident."

Yoh gulped, tried to laugh the blush pinking his cheeks, failed, and proceeded to shake his head.

"Uhhh… W-Well." Anna watched his eyes gaze everywhere except her. "If you do that to me, Anna, I probably wouldn't mind it."

Silence, except for the television buzzing about a new product available in stores nationwide.

Yoh yawned at the fourth advertisement, planning on spending the rest of his day napping, when he was suddenly hurtled to the ground, his back against the tatami mats. Above him, Anna was still scowling, her hands on either side of his face, her knees to the ground.

"What, don't tell me you're liking this." Anna snapped at him. "I told you this is stupid. No one would definitely enjoy... "

She trailed off when she spotted the red splotches on Yoh's cheeks, his neck already sporting a fine shade of magenta. She gaped; Yoh smartly hid his face with his palms, his body twisting so he was laying on his side. He grumbled something. Anna blinked.

"Are you... You're enjoying this, aren't you?! "

From Yoh's reaction, he clearly did though he tried his best to deny it the moment she had distanced herself to let him breathe. At first, this concerned her, but after finding out that Yoh was quick to recover from his initial embarrassment, an idea popped in her head almost immediately. If Yoh wasn't exactly joking around when he said he would like it, then maybe…

An almost predatory smirk curved her lips. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yoh sweating bullets.

It was later on that she used this newly-found knowledge to her list of things to humiliate - wait, no, train - Yoh. For mental training purposes, of course. Yoh will have to endure, no problem. This was an integral part for his way to becoming the Shaman King.

Besides, and she had to admit, love confessions weren't so bad after all.

* * *

NOTES: Thanks so much to everyone who has taken their time to leave a review. I can't reply to all of you, but just know that I am truly grateful!


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Oyamada Manta loved knowledge, and it showed.

Academic wise, he was the constant first ranker in his class and had never been dethroned from said seat since he started going to school at the tender age of five. Every question his teachers threw at him, he always countered with a correct answer and even an explanation or two if he was in a particular mood. His free time he always used in the library or in cram school, gaining more knowledge as he flipped his books page by page and never leaving any stone unturned. Whenever he found himself confused over something, he was quick to consult his wide collection of books and found immense satisfaction every time he found the correct answer.

He could chalk this up to his upbringing.

Manta's family life was never the warm and happy type, and every interaction he ever had with his father always resulted to sobs when he was a child and arguments the moment he became a teen.

At least in books there were only facts. In books, he had answers to every question he had in his mind and all he had to do was find the correct pages for it. Books never shouted, never demanded anything from him. All they did was supply the knowledge that Manta craved because every other aspect in his life was lonely, be it in his family or his lack of friends.

And sometimes, when he was exhausted and he needed a break, books would let him live vicariously through the different characters in different tales, all who possessed what Manta could only achieve in his dreams.

But there were things in this world that even books couldn't explain, and these were what always grinded Manta's intellectual gears whenever he thought about it.

And the spectacle before him was one that shook said gears to overdrive.

It was impossible if circumstances had been normal and perhaps even illogical given that the topics - or in this case people - involved were as mixable as water and oil. If the theory about multiple universes were true, there wouldn't be any reality where these two could match, and yet here they were, engaged (forcefully so) and already living in a house by themselves (not, of course, counting their ghostly tenants).

In short, Manta could never understand how Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna could be engaged without one running for the hills (Yoh) or losing their minds because their future partner happened to be a present slacker (Anna).

Looking at them now didn't help.

They were in class, with Anna being the new girl in school and Yoh… Well, he was currently training via electric chair while also having to maintain a passing grade lest he wishes to face the wrath that was Anna's Legendary Left or Revolutionary Right.

Sighing to himself and the ridiculousness of it all, Manta turned to Anna first.

There was no doubt that the girl was a sight for sore eyes.

Soft and silky strands of her hair glowed like shimmering gold against the sunlight, her pretty face an eternal facade of serenity. She carried with her an air of royalty, her gestures and actions a contrast to what she really was like when she was in the presence of Yoh (and Manta, by extension) alone. Even now she was as diplomatic as a queen, answering personal questions thrown at her by their adoring classmates with an ease as natural to her as breathing. She kept a reasonable distance between her and their classmates though, something that Manta could see after carefully observing her, but other than that she had the entire class at the palm of her hands by the time their first period was over.

For someone who was clearly uninterested with anything other than her fiancè's ineptitude in fighting and how to remedy it with her special training, Anna was good. Too good. It was almost scary how she easily manipulated everyone with her looks and her charm.

She was one hell of a woman, and Manta could see why Yoh couldn't shake her out of his life even if he tried his darnest.

And speaking of his best friend…

Manta cast his eyes on Yoh, and sighed one more time.

The boy was clearly close to tearing up, his knees almost buckling at the work he was forced on. Every time he would think of slacking off though, his spine would straighten and shivers wrecked his body. He would also sweat bullets and his mouth would turn to a horrid but soundless scream. It didn't take a genius like Manta to know that Anna must have sensed, somehow, that Yoh was about to lax off from his training and thus glaring at his back from where she was sat on.

It was like that between them for the rest of the class, the rest of the day, and the rest of the coming months that followed.

Yoh certainly improved under Anna's strict tutelage, but he was still a slacker through and through. Anna, meanwhile remained as merciless as ever. As soon as she found that Yoh wasn't challenged enough by her regiment, she would up the ante and add more to his torture. Yoh would complain while he was with Manta but kept mum when he was in the presence of his most precious fiancee. Anna wouldn't even listen to him anyway, making her own decisions the law in their household.

To conclude, they were just so... incompatible in Manta's eyes.

Had these two been normal teenagers instead of shamans forced to continue their spiritual bloodline, they wouldn't even glance at each other's way because they were the total opposites of each other. Had they the choice, they wouldn't date the other let alone marry and spend the rest of their days in each other's company.

Then the months rolled by, the Shaman Fight started, and before anyone knew it, the second part of the fight was announced and it would be held somewhere in America.

Yoh would have to say his goodbyes, and for the rest of their afternoon, they did just that. They visited the places they frequented, talked to the ghosts they considered as friends, and hung out in the cemetery where it all started. Yoh even dozed off there, giving Manta the opportunity to assess him and his strange acceptance to leaving everything behind for a tournament that could take his life.

This was also the time Manta noticed the canned coffee Yoh held in his hand.

He had brought that thing throughout their afternoon walk, absentmindedly tossing and catching it with his fingers before giving a long and winded sigh. Sometimes he would spend a minute or two just staring at the can, as if mesmerized, before catching up to their conversation as if he hadn't spaced out just a while ago.

It was unnerving, but Manta also knew that Yoh would explain once he was ready to talk. All the short teen could do was wait for his friend to make up his mind and share.

So Manta pulled a dictionary out of his bag while he waited for Yoh to finish his afternoon siesta.

As predicted, Yoh did wake up from his slumber before the sun could totally set. However, he didn't say anything - just nodded at Manta before his eyes strayed to the coffee can he had placed next to him.

Yoh made a sound - like a mix between a chuckle and a sigh - and Manta was quick to put the dictionary back in the bag.

His friend was going to share something important, and Manta was willing to share his ears.

"You know Futaba in our class?" Yoh suddenly wondered, his eyes glued on the can.

Perplexed, Manta blinked before he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, he's a loudmouth. Last time, he was sent to the principal for bad behavior."

It was a relief to see Yoh laugh, but Manta knew there was more to this. So he listened once more.

"Yeah..." Yoh trailed off. "There's this guy, too. From Class 3-C. Yamamoto?"

"The guy in the Baseball Club?"

"That's the one." Yoh juggled the can in his hand. "And the captain of the Archery Club too. His name's Daisuke."

"I know them..." Manta said, unsure where this was going. "Yoh-kun, can I ask? What are you-"

"Futaba's asked Anna out. A couple o' times. She said no every time but he hasn't given up..." Yoh closed his eyes, and rested his head against the tree he was leaning on. "Yamamoto's been sending her love letters in her locker. Anna throws them out but I always read them. He thinks she has pretty eyes."

Slowly, Manta felt his jaw unhinged. Was this... With Yoh... And of all people, with Anna... No way. Impossible. But the evidences were there, no matter what logic Manta tried to inject in his speculations.

His jaw further slackened.

Yoh was, for the lack of a better term, jealous and threatened that his absence could mean losing Anna to someone they shared schools with. Never mind a tournament where he could die, he was more worried about the possibility of coming back without Anna waiting for him!

How bizarre. And comical.

It was laughable, how Yoh could be a strong shaman warrior but still a normal teenager when it came to someone he may have a crush on. Manta pursed his lips, in an effort to keep his chuckles to himself especially since Yoh wasn't finished just yet.

"I think Daisuke followed her home. He's been leaving bouquets for her every Friday, coz he doesn't have practice that day."

With slow and purposeful moves, Yoh gently placed the canned coffee next to him again so he could look Manta in the eye. Manta steeled himself in return.

This was it.

The man-to-man talk. The blood pact. A promise between men who have gone through thick and thin, whose trust with each other knew no boundaries.

This was what plagued Yoh's mind since the start of their walk. And as his friend, Manta was prepared to accept this responsibility, should Yoh entrust him with the task.

He was ready. He nodded at Yoh to let the young shaman continue. Yoh smiled, nodded too.

"Take care of Anna for me, will you?"

"I think she can take care of herself well, Yoh-kun."

Yoh snorted, his grin so wide it pushed Manta to laugh too.

"I mean in other things." Yoh offered his hand. "Just keep an eye on her for me, till I get back. Please."

Manta accepted his hand without second thoughts. "You can count on me."

They shook on it, sealing the deal with a hearty chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Way

It wasn't like he was a needy person.

On the contrary, Asakura Yoh was far from from what one would call an attention-seeking bra.

He was one of those who cared deeply for others first, the type to think of anyone else's needs before his own. One of Yoh's philosophies in life was to see the good in everyone, shaman or human alike, and if it needed a little coaxing to bring that kindness out then Yoh was the first to accept the challenge. His priorities always took a backseat to accommodate everyone else, his own life an afterthought compared to those he held dear.

Quite the hero to everyone else, although Yoh thought otherwise. It was just how he worked as an individual, that was all.

But there were moments too, when he craved the validation, the security of knowing that someone else had his back when things went south - when things truly did not work out the way he believed them to do. Like everyone else, Yoh had his vulnerabilities and the need to have someone soothe them away. Someone who would always assure him that he was not and will never be alone.

Said assurance came in the way of a shiver, his nerves tingling from foot to head.

He frowned at this peculiarity and, without opening his shut eyes, he fumbled his hands in blind search.

"Anna?"

But it couldn't be. No way. Not a chance.

She was far now, in the comforts of Japan and away from the fighting. Away from him, too, although she made sure she stayed in his mind and soul the moment she hesitantly asked to sleep next to him on his last night at Funbari Inn. It was an offer that he accepted, sans the uncertainty but definitely tension. And while that night was more an exploration than a goodbye between them, it was always stashed at the back of his brain, unforgotten and cherished.

Maybe that was why he was shivering now? Was Anna remembering that moment too?

He doubted it. Not because he thought Anna didn't think of that night as unimportant, but more because Anna wasn't the type to be mooning around. She was the realist to his being a dreamer. The yin to his yang. It was just how she was as a person.

But the sensation was undeniable, and once his eyes opened, a massive wave of emotions tumbled all over him, squeezing his stomach and making every muscle in his body shake. Purpose, fear, adoration, responsibilities, love - it all mixed and turned, kicking him out of his relaxed state, prompting him to almost jump in instinct. Naturally, his unease caught the attention of his companions, and a flurry of questions came his way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you alright, Yoh-donno?"

"Is it a cold, boss?"

"Hmpf."

Yoh only shook his head, his face paling. His hand was quick to nurse his rumbling stomach, and it took a moment to unwind his stiff spine.

"N-No. I'm fine." Yoh managed to mumble. "But I know this feeling..."

His friends gave him an odd look, just in time for an ominous wind to blow, startling him to the core.

He shuddered, once more.

"I think a storm is coming."

And she was.


	7. Chapter 7: Weirdos

Oyamada Manta knew his friends were weird.

Not because they had the ability to see those who have passed on to the afterlife and wield these souls to their advantage, oh no. Manta had gotten used to that by now. Rather, it was more like he could not, for the life of him, understand how two people could work so well without the need for verbal communication.

Yes, it wasn't far-fetched for someone like Asakura Yoh to mesh with others positively. He had his way of doing things that eased everyone around him and was generally a reliable teammate. If anyone were to describe Manta's best friend, they would call Yoh an easy-going guy with a kind heart and soul. The same, however, could not be said with his fiancee, Kyoyama Anna. The girl had a commanding aura around her that spoke of hellish payment should the circumstances fall against her favor. She was assertive, oftentimes rude, and always ruthless. She was the total opposite of Yoh when it came to temperament.

Yet, they just... worked well. Together. It was shocking.

Manta deduced it could have something to do with their upbringing. Yoh did, at one point, shared to Manta how Anna had the ability to make him cry every time they meet. Maybe somehow Anna had drilled army-like commandments on Yoh? That wouldn't be too surprising. In a way, Manta was a victim too.

But he could never function in the way Yoh could when he was with Anna. Theirs was a bond that seemed to transcend reality - a connection born from complete trust. It was almost like they shared one brain when they did their tasks together.

Which was why he shouldn't have been as perplexed as he was when, at the very beginnings of the Shaman Fight and a boy named Lyserg was seen donning the starched-white uniform of the X-Laws, both Yoh and Anna were quick to uplift Ryu's spirit in a way that would be hilarious to anyone else looking.

They fixed his hair.

And not just fixing it. They were _styling_ it.

Yoh was currently combing the man's hair and was being extra careful with the locks. He even used, as Manta heard it correctly, a special kind of organic gel made from the finest roots of some medicinal plant. Meanwhile, Anna was using a hair dryer to let the gel sink in and harden, giving Ryu his signature hairstyle. Where Yoh got the finest hair gel for Ryu's mane, Manta wasn't even sure. How Anna found an outlet to conveniently use the hair dryer, Manta would rather not ask. Instead, he stared, at awe, with how they worked.

It was poetry in motion. It was magic in its core. It was exactly what Ryu needed.

When the two were finally done, Manta watched Ryu soar from the ashes like a pompadour phoenix, his eyes shining as bright as the thousand suns. He held both his Master's and his Lady's hands, screaming to the heavens above about his undying loyalty and ceaseless devotion to all things Funbari no Onsen. There were more, but Manta tuned down the man's high praises in favor of watching Yoh and Anna deal with such excitement.

The former laughed all the praises with a pat to Ryu's back, while the latter only huffed.

Then, Yoh turned to Anna, still grinning.

"We should eat. It's almost lunch."

"I want takoyaki."

Yoh laughed again, moving towards the exit with Anna walking next to him. Ryu trailed behind, fully invigorated and inspired, still singing his adulations. Lastly, Faust followed, wheeled by his lovely wife. Although silent, Manta could have sworn the German doctor was smiling.

"Manta?" He looked up, startled, only to find Yoh pausing to give him a questioning stare. "You coming?"

Beside him, Anna frowned. "Move, Shrimp. Or else I'm making you run laps with Yoh."

"Ye-Yeah." He ran to his friends. "I'm coming."

So different, these two could be. And yet, both effective with how they handle every situation being handed to them. Two peas in a pod, the yin and the yang, day and night, and whatever duo came to Manta's mind as he followed them, still watching… still thinking how they could be so compatible.

In his conclusion, he could only shrug.

It was weird. They were weird. It was all he could say. And for him to follow them around like this, trusting them like this… what does that make him then?


	8. Chapter 8: In Patch

It became an unspoken agreement that Asakura Yoh was to be the leader of Team Funbari.

Ryu was an avid fan of his, simply because it was his dearest Master Yoh that led him to his Best of Place. If Yoh permitted it, Ryu would no doubt worship the ground the boy - no, _the_ _man_ \- walked on and perhaps even sing praises for all to hear. Faust, meanwhile, pledged his loyalty the moment his own wish was granted by the woman who would eventually be Yoh's wife. According to the doctor, he would willingly lay his life for Yoh if it meant giving him a push to further his goals of becoming the Shaman King. They were his constant supporters, his loyal comrades, his sword and his shield should the need arise.

In short, Yoh was stuck with them. Period.

Not to say Yoh found them a burden, oh no. He loved their company and he appreciated their liveliness. Their devotion towards their master was returned tenfold by Yoh, and he made sure that whatever concerns Ryu or Faust had were all discussed and looked in to.

They weren't just a team now; they were more like family. Brothers forged on by camaraderie and communication, of unyielding trust for each other found only on those who experienced hardships together. Brothers who fought together. Brothers who had each other's backs. As well, brothers who, in one way or another, do frustrate each other from time to time whether intentional or not.

And today just happened to be one of those days.

It all began one sunny day, when the sun was scorching and the people in Patch were quick to find shelter from the sweltering heat. Others went to find the nearest bodies of water to cool down their heads, while a few stayed in their rooms.

Yoh decided to adapt to the heat by seeking refuge in one of the Patch's restaurants - one that had air conditioning, mind you - and ordering himself a cold glass of chocolate shake. With him was his fiancée, who got herself a parfait.

Anna had thankfully given them a day off, because of the heat, and while it was unheard of her to do that, Team Funbari held their lips closed and savored the graces the Lady had bestowed on them, scurrying off before Anna changed her mind. Yoh suspected Anna may have wanted to talk to him, and his suspicions proved correct when she nonchalantly invited him out to eat. His pay, of course. Also, she did not… exactly ask. More like she yanked him with her beads and dragged him to the restaurant of her choice.

He agreed all the same.

They talked about the mundane at first - the weather, the restaurant, the amount of school work they would eventually face once they got back home. That was something they weren't looking forward to at the least, especially since Anna forbade Yoh to seek help from the ghosts of their school. Yoh laughed when Anna reminded him of that again, gave her a pitiful stare so she would change her mind. Anna raised a brow instead. The conversation went on. As what was to be expected of him, Yoh led their little talk and Anna responded with a hum or a nod although she was more concentrated on the dessert before her.

Then came the more pressing matters. The Shaman Fight. Hao.

Things were much more complicated with the appearance of Yoh's older twin, and the plans that he was hatching up were huge. Yoh knew his family was doing something as a counterattack - the fact that his own father was a participant was proof enough. And while he didn't like the route that the Asakura had chosen to deal with Hao, Yoh kept himself quiet.

He was brewing his own schemes, too.

The question was, though... Did Anna know? Was that why she invited him out on a clear day that was meant for training? Was she, by chance, going to stop him? He chanced a glance at the woman before him, only to look away when she stared back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

She nodded, went back to her parfait. Yoh sighed, relieved, and sagged his body loose. He ended up bumping knees with Anna.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine."

She didn't move. He didn't as well.

Underneath the table, shrouded by a cloth that bore the restaurant's theme colors, their knees remained touching.

Eventually, Anna shifted in her seat, her foot brushing against his leg. This made Yoh yelp, which earned him another raised brow. He chuckled, nervously, and tried to give her some leg space. Anna's response was to let her toes pinch his pants and give it a tug. Yoh blushed but experimentally reciprocated by lightly giving her foot a kick.

He chuckled when Anna gave him a smirk.

He would have given her another playful kick when his attention was yanked by a scream of his name. Yoh whipped around just in time to see Ryu bounding towards them, a large grin on his face. Faust trailed behind him, wheeled by his ever-faithful wife.

"Boss." Ryu greeted him respectfully, and then turned to Anna. "My Lady."

When he dragged a chair with him and turned it so his arms were resting on the backrest, Yoh quickly folded his legs under the table and thus ending his little game of footsies with Anna. If Anna was annoyed by the sudden intrusion, she didn't show. Instead, she went back to eating her parfait.

"Ryu. Faust. What's up?" He grinned, pointing a thumb at his drink. "You guys here for the food too?"

Faust gave a smile and reached out to get Yoh's drink with a muttered "Don't mind if I do." He was taking a long sip before Yoh could even suggest ordering one instead of helping himself to Yoh's drink. Meanwhile, Ryu shook his head, his hair bouncing with every move.

"Boss! I just had a brilliant idea!" His eyes sparkled at the very thought. "We should train! In this heat! Maybe it could help us in dealing with Hao's Spirit of Fire!"

"Ah... Really?" Yoh grinned, unsure. "But I thought today was our day off..."

Hesitantly, he faced Anna, but she was more concerned to eating her parfait, unmindful. Yoh scratched his cheek, and then turned to Ryu.

"Maybe next time though? I really just want to rest and-!" He almost jumped when he felt something cool touch his feet. Panicked eyes quickly landed to Anna, but she remained as impassive and aloof as ever.

"You alright, Boss?" Ryu was immediately all over him, concern written on his face. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm okay, I just-"

"Flushed, you say?" Faust almost broke the now-empty glass by throwing it out in to the air had it not been for Eliza catching it. "That might be serious, Master Yoh. Let me see if I can-"

"That's… That's not necessary, Faust, I-"

He squeaked. Anna's foot had gone further north, travelling from his foot to his leg, before setting firmly on his inner thigh, her big toe tracing circles against his pants. Yoh swore his cheeks were flaming then.

This, of course, was noted by Faust, who quickly slapped a palm on Yoh's forehead. Yoh flinched. The doctor frowned.

"You're not burning up." He muttered, brows furrowed. "But you are red." He eyed Yoh. "Sunburn?"

"I'm fine, maybe I just need to stand up and-"

His plans were foiled when Anna - evil, so evil, but bewitching Anna - pressed her foot against the center of his pants, her sole digging hard on the growing tent. Yoh swallowed hardly, lips trembling. This only alarmed his brothers at arms.

"Boss!"

"This could be serious, Master Yoh. You might be dehydrated or having a heat stroke. Perhaps, we should have a look-"

"Guys, come on, I'm okay-"

"You're right." All men turned to look at the Lady of the House. Anna licked her spoon clean, lips curving slightly when she heard Yoh groan. "Today is a good day for training."

"I knew you would see it my way, Miss Anna!" Ryu cried, just as Faust asked, "But what about Master Yoh, my Lady?"

Anna paid no heed when Yoh gave her a pained whimper. Instead, she shrugged.

"You should be fine, right, Yoh? After all," She let her foot slide gently on his growing tent, her toes playing with the zipper of his pants. "I'm planning on mental training."

Ryu gave a cheer of some sorts, already listing his ideas to Anna and Faust, who made a few suggestions himself as well. They were talking about physical training to go with the mental one, but Yoh tuned them out. Instead, he devoted what little strength he had to stop himself from panting as he slowly eased down on his chair and let Anna do her way with him.

He loved his team. Really, he did. But sometimes, they had perfectly wrong timing.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

Kyoyama Anna had a sinking suspicion that her fiancé was following her around.

It wasn't obvious at first. Just a few hints here and a little bit of sightings there, but when she saw him waiting for her at the front of the stairs that led to their bedrooms at whatever-o-clock it was, the alarms in her head rang as her intuitions proved to be true.

He was, indubitably, following her.

For what, she didn't know. Didn't care to know because even though Yoh always had her best interests in mind, she wasn't exactly in a mood for a chat right now when she was groggy and in need of sleep. So she settled for a groan and hoped Yoh would take a step to the side to make way for her.

He didn't. Instead, he grinned.

"Hey Anna!" He said jovially, as if it was very normal for him to be greeting her at this time of the night. "What'cha doing?"

He wasn't budging despite her glare. She decided she would have to play along.

"Getting a glass of water." She said. "I was thirsty."

Yoh nodded, as if he understood, but he remained unmoving in his place. Anna's brows furrowed, her glare increasing a hundredfold. It was a shame that her fiancé didn't seem to react to her growing ire and instead walked towards her until they were a few feet apart.

Anna stared at him as he opened his mouth, bit his lip before he could utter a sound, and then tried again before shaking his head. His lips formed a fine line as Anna watched him mentally wrestle with himself before he nodded and turned to her one more time.

"I could have gotten you the water, you know."

By this point, Anna was beyond flummoxed. She was speechless. She tried sensing for any anomaly that befell her fiancé while they weren't looking, but the air surrounding them was clear. Refreshing. Calming. This was her Yoh in front of her, but at the same time, there was a feeling that nagged her to her core, that she instinctively took a step backward, as if to flee should he harm her in any way.

Seeing her deny him must have woken up something in him somehow, because his eyes widened at her escape before taking a step back of his own to give her more breathing space. Still, Anna was at a defensive, hackles slightly raised and a hand inching towards her beaded necklace should she need them.

She was looking at him warily.

"Are you alright, Yoh?"

Her fiancé glanced to his side, a pout seemingly forming when he couldn't exactly articulate what he wanted to tell her. He scratched his cheek, gave her a shrug when she called his name again.

"I-It's nothing, Anna." He chuckled, maybe in an attempt to diffuse the situation. It only urged Anna to straighten her spine and steel her nerves. He was quick to throw his arms up in surrender. "I swear, Anna, I swear!"

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"Well... It's just..."

"Yoh!"

He flinched, looked away once more in embarrassment. "Just that I'm here for you always. You know that, right?"

She did. And she knew that Yoh knew it too. So why did he suddenly feel like voicing it out to her?

Anna didn't ask him that. Instead, she lowered her arm and let go of her itako beads. Yoh, meanwhile, sighed to himself, his eyes set to his feet. He was mumbling to himself, but Anna didn't snap at him to speak up.

They were at a truce for the moment. If she were to show her fangs right now, Yoh would never tell her what was plaguing his mind so.

Thus, she waited for him to gather his thoughts, leaving him to parse what he wanted to say versus what we was feeling. It took a moment, but her patience eventually bore fruit. Yoh was seeing her eye to eye once more.

"Manta told me about your encounter." He began. "About Hao."

Anna nodded. This prompted Yoh to continue.

"He... Does he really look like me?" He was visibly squirming now, one hand fiddling his necklace. "I-I mean, he's supposedly my twin right so yeah I guess he would look like me or is it me who looks like him? Anyways, it's just that, with you, Manta said he was taunting you but it also sounded like he was flirting too and I don't know Anna it's that-"

"Yoh, you're stalling." She crossed her arms. "What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"You like me better, right?" He was so red in the face now, clearly embarrassed but also wanting to hear her say what he needed to hear. "He's definitely stronger, I know that, but you like me more, don't you, Anna?"

How surprising that, for all the things that could bug him, it had to be this.

Anna was one of the few people who knew of Yoh's insecurities, because he hid them so well it was almost as if he lived a lie of his own. And while other people would be flattered that their significant others were fussing over them possibly liking someone else, Anna was the complete opposite.

She didn't really like that she was, currently, a source for Yoh's inner demons to attack him. But if she was the root to all this mental strain, then she could very well be the remedy for it too, right?

She was careful in choosing her words.

"I slapped his face when he got too near to me. That should be answer enough, Yoh."

"W-Well, you slap me too and sometimes I kind of like-"

"Stop." Anna could feel the heat at the tip of her ears. She covered her face with her palms. "Please stop."

Yoh laughed slightly, before he cleared his throat.

"So... Uhhh..."

"Yes." And because she had a reputation to uphold, she glared once more and was glad that this time, she was getting what she wanted. Yoh was finally stepping to the side to let her pass. "I need to sleep, Yoh. And you should too."

"Right." He followed her up the stairs. "But my offer still stands. You can always ask me if you need a glass of water or anything."

Cute, but unnecessary. Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go to your room just so I can order you around, Yoh."

"Well..." He was chuckling, which made Anna stop in her tracks. "We can always share a room, right?"

He laughed. Anna gaped. He didn't know what hit him next.

By breakfast, Yoh's grin was the widest anyone had ever seen in him, despite the red swelling on his cheek that bore the familiar shape of someone's hand.

No one bothered to point it out.


	10. Chapter 10: Kitchen Encounters

Munzer Seyram had nightmares.

Not much of a shocker, really, given the way their lives had been led; yet, it still pained Redseb's heart to hear his sister bolt out of her bed in the late nights, panic written all over her face and tears streaming down her eyes. Her mouth would always be agape, her breathing shallow, but no sound ever escaped her lips aside from the occasional whimpers.

Tonight was no exception.

Sleep had just claimed him when he heard the sheets next to him unfold haphazardly, Seyram's little gasp clenching him so. He was already up and patting her back soothingly while she openly let her tears show, her tiny hands limp and useless. Seeing her like this always made him feel useless, but he tried his best anyway. He always did.

"You alright?" She wasn't. It was obvious. Still, he had to ask, more out of mechanical confirmation than anything else. He watched his little sister slowly shake her head. "Kay. Maybe you need some water?"

Without hesitation, he slid out of his bed, careful not to wake the other older sisters they shared the room with, and held a finger to his lips. Seyram, bless her heart, nodded despite the tears still flowing. As silently as he did, she left the bed as well and tugged on her older brother's shirt, letting him lead the way. The siblings tiptoed themselves out of the room, Redseb holding his breath as he carefully opened the door. He huffed in relief when he was able to successfully close it without stirring the others.

Grinning, he turned to Seyram.

"That was close!"

His sister nodded.

They were less careful now that they were in the hallway, although Redseb would occasionally step on a particularly creaky floor to amuse his little sister. Seyram merely tilted her head when Redseb, for the fourth time, landed his foot on the wooden floor that elicited another squeak to ring on the otherwise quiet house.

"If we were ninjas, we'd be dead." Redseb snickered. "Good thing everyone in here is a deep sleeper, huh?"

Taking his sister's hand, he jumped on each step of the staircase, urging Seyram to play along. While it did not bring a smile to her face, at least it stopped her crying. For that, Redseb knew he was doing a good job.

"We're almost at the kitchen." And then he grinned, mischievous. "Think maybe they got some cookies there too? I'm kind of starving!"

Seyram's shoulder shrugged. Redseb frowned.

"Yeah I know we just had dinner, but I'm a growing boy! I need all that sugar!" His brows furrowed deeper when Seyram tilted her head slightly. He was unfortunately turned to her, so he never saw that the kitchen was fully lighted when they made their way there. "You gotta believe me! It's bad enough that Big Sis won't-"

"Big Sis won't what?"

The two stopped, Redseb almost screaming. Luckily for him, he managed to stop himself by using his hand to cover his mouth. But of course he was holding Seyram's hand, so it ended up with him holding his little sister's hand up to his gaping mouth instead. If Seyram was annoyed by it, she didn't show. Instead, she stared, as impassive as always, at the lady that her older brother had come to call their Big Sis.

Kyoyama Anna was someone not to be toyed with. She held within her a power that was both admirable and scary - a power strong enough to knock both the Golem and Chocolove-san's OS with one swoop of her oni. She even woke Yoh-nii up too! Granted, the Golem was almost out of juice and Chocolove-san was caught off-guard. Still, it was scary. She was scary. Even if she was on Yoh-nii's side, she was not one to be trifled with. And being out of bed, at whatever o'clock it was, was definitely trifling with her and her iron rules of the household.

Redseb felt the sweat in his back roll. He knew he needed to be creative if he wanted to leave the situation unscathed.

"Uh..." was his brain's form of a reply. He gulped when Big Sis raised a brow. "Seyram was thirsty?"

It came out as a question. Big Sis huffed. This was not good.

"Oh?" Big Sis slowly got up from her chair, her eyes dead set on them. "I specifically heard you say something about sugar."

She was at an arm's length now - near enough for Redseb to feel the prickles of her furyoku clutching what little of his nerves was left. Next to him, Seyram only nodded.

The gods must have taken pity on him though because, apparently, that was all what Big Sis needed to see.

"Fine." She turned her back to them and began perusing the cabinets for a glass. Taking one, she went to the sink and started the tap. Redseb heard the thing tweak when she closed it. "Water."

She held the glass to them but didn't approach the siblings. Redseb gulped, but sheepishly trotted to her, dragging Seyram along with him. He took the glass with a quiet thanks and handed it to his sister.

Seyram took small sips of water, but eventually finished the whole glass. By this time, Big Sis had reclaimed her chair by the dining table, her chin resting on her palm while her other hand traced little circles on her own glass of water in front of her.

Redseb was entranced by such a show. From what little he knew of her, Big Sis was always on the move and ready for more action. To see her subdued like this, in the kitchen, was a strange sight to behold. He couldn't help it. He needed to ask. After he set the glass on the sink, he stood next to his Big Sis.

"Can't sleep either?" Big Sis Anna stared at him coolly. "Me and Seyram can't."

He dragged a chair to him but boosted Seyram instead so she could sit. Meanwhile, Redseb rested his cheek against the table, his face turned so he was facing Anna.

Anna stared back.

"You two are too young to be having insomnia." She started. Redseb badly wanted to point out that she wasn't that much older than them but settled for a pout instead. "A nightmare then?"

Redseb blinked. Okay, so maybe she was _older_ enough to understand without asking. He straightened his spine, mouth agape. "How did-!"

"She's been crying." Big Sis gazed at him then to Seyram, who was as always a human statue. "I can see the tear marks."

"Wha-How?!" He slumped until his butt touched the floor. "Can you read minds or something, Big Sis? Be honest now!"

He saw her lips tugged slightly. "No. Just observant."

She stood. Somehow, this prompted him to stand as well.

"But it's time you two should be in bed." And, shocking the wits out of Redseb, Big Sis marched towards Seyram, who was still sitting on her chair, and scooped the little girl easily. She then nodded at Redseb. "Turn the lights off."

He did, trailing before the two girls once the switch clicked.

The journey back to their shared room was quiet. Stickler to her own rules, Big Sis was careful enough not to step on any of the creaky floors the way he did back then. Redseb followed her because he didn't want to get in to more trouble than he already was in.

"Big Sis?" He whispered, once they were back in the room where everyone else was still dead to the world. "What are you doing?"

He watched as his Big Sis Anna rolled her futon and set it next to his and Seyram's without fanfare.

"Helping you sleep," was her curt reply, followed by, "Come."

They both obliged, crawling to their futon. Seyram was between him and Big Sis, while Redseb had his arm touch the wall. He felt nimble fingers tucking him and his sister in.

"Th-Thanks." Being tucked in was new to him. It was mortifying how he felt his cheeks heat up. He heard something close to a snort escape Big Sis, but before he could see for himself, he suddenly felt fingers carding through his hair.

Redseb was sure his blush intensified.

"Sleep." Big Sis urged them, humming softly while she rubbed his scalp and pulled Seyram closer to her.

He muttered something close to a good night, to which Anna answered with a soft good night too. The last thing Redseb heard was his sister's yawn, before sleep claimed him as well. It didn't even register to him that his Big Sis left the room as soon as they both drifted to the land of sleep.

* * *

NOTES: I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my stories. As I am part of the older generation of fanficcers, I'm no longer sure if sending private messages to those who reviewed is still the norm in this website? Haha.


	11. Chapter 11: Late-night Visitor

When a knock woke him later that evening after the whole fiasco with the children and their oversoul Golem, Yoh wasn't surprised. Instead, he shifted in his bed and rolled to the side so he would have enough space in there to fit one more person.

Said person happened to be his fiancée.

They were, by no means, a touchy-feely kind of couple, and they rarely shared a bed since they were, as Anna often quoted, engaged but not yet married. The night before he had to leave for America was the first time they had been... intimate with each other, in fact, and while Yoh wouldn't mind having her by his side in every moment of his life, he was also aware that Anna treasured her privacy as much as her pride.

Today was an exception, it seemed.

The bolder one between them, she was always the one to seek him out, whether it was her who needed his presence or him with hers. Anna just had a way of knowing what he secretly wanted, and he was thankful for her incredible insight being that he was the shy one in this relationship.

She entered his room without fanfare, spectacularly beautiful against the pale moon light illuminating her features.

It was another gift Anna had about her, he realized before. She was always beautiful during the day, her blonde tresses shining and her snow-white skin blushing a pale pink against the sun, but there was something about her that seemed so ethereal when she was bathed in moonlight. She looked almost like a goddess blessing the lands with her presence alone. She never failed to take his breath away. And she must have, at some point, because by the time she was at his side, she flicked his forehead and raised a brow at his dumbfounded look.

"You were staring." A pause. "It was distracting."

'You're distracting.' He wanted to say but held his tongue. Anna might not find that to be a compliment. Instead, he scooted to the side some more until his arm reached the wall and patted the side that he had ready for her.

She rolled her eyes but slipped in the bed, nonetheless.

"How are the kids?" He wondered out loud when the silence between them stretched. Beside him, Anna hummed to herself.

"Alright." She replied. "A little shaken, but they'll be fine."

"You'll make sure of that?"

"Yes."

Silence, once again. Yoh contented himself by fixing his eyes on the ceiling, mentally counting the seconds that ticked between them. From her side of the bed, Anna sighed softly. It was clear that she wanted to say something to him but didn't exactly know where to begin.

Yoh decided he should keep the conversation going.

"You've really made a connection with Redseb and Seyram." He laughed quietly. "I think they adore you too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He finally turned to his side, slightly wincing when he jolted his bandaged wound by his torso. Still, he needed to see the look on Anna's face when he continued with, "You'll be a great mom to our kids one day, Anna."

No reaction other than a huff. But slowly, she relaxed and turned her head, so she was facing him. The look in her eyes spoke volumes and he knew right then and there that she was finally going to reveal to him what she had in mind since she came to his room.

"Yohmei-sama and Kino-sensei have decided that we should bear an heir to the Asakura before the Shaman Fight ends."

He gasped, blinking rapidly.

Not exactly a surprise - his grandparents had been pressuring him for an heir since the beginning of the fight. But to tell Anna all this, and on the day he was so badly injured he would have died… He couldn't help the groan that escaped him.

How insensitive. And so cruel.

Although in hindsight, he shouldn't be too surprised. The Asakura could be a very cruel family. Or perhaps, this world they were born into was cruel. Either way, it wasn't fair for him and especially to Anna, who might end up raising their child alone once the tournament reached its pinnacle.

Instincts guiding him, he drew her to his side and buried his nose against her golden hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled of cherry blossoms - just like on the night when she bid him farewell. It made his heart swell and his stomach drop.

"I don't mind." She said, placing a comforting hand against his arm. It made him realize that his hold he had on her was tight, almost constricting. "I would love to have a family with you. Only you."

She met his lips halfway, although she was quick to stop the kiss before it turned passionate. Yoh felt his cheeks burn, tried to hide it by burying his face against the crook of her shoulder. He felt long and nimble fingers carding through his hair.

"Not tonight." She said. "You need to rest first."

The underlying "but" in her sentence only made his cheeks burn even brighter. But for Anna, he had to say it. He needed to say it, for himself too.

"Next time then." He grinned, taking her hand in his as she lay on her side to fully face him. "And all the nights that follow, for the rest of our lives."

He sealed the deal with a kiss, one that Anna was more than willing to return.


	12. Chapter 12: Maiden Mayhem

It became an unspoken agreement that, should the major events in the Shaman Fight be more than what they had prepared for, they were to convene at the inn the Funbari no Onsen team had rented.

The place was spacious - full of rooms for guests to recuperate and an onsen to relax the tired muscles. Plus, the fridge was always packed with snacks that filled the stomachs to their content. And if one was looking for something else to eat, the resident cooks were always ready to serve. Most of all, the people in the inn were always so warm. Accommodating. Friendly. Three things one would hardly see in this to-the-death tournament.

Thus, it wasn't a surprise that when Lyserg Diethel knocked on the inn's doors one fine morning, his forehead wet with cold sweat and his eyes dazed, he was immediately welcomed inside, a cup of calming tea already brewed and served for the young detective-to-be and a cushion lovingly patted by a cooing Ryu.

Lyserg didn't even bother with Ryu's obvious flirting, as per usual, although he took one sip of the tea before he slowly and shakingly narrated his story to Team Funbari and Team The Ren. When he was done, he took another swig of his tea and downed it in a mere second. The moment he put his cup down, he was greeted by wide eyes and grim faces. Lyserg stared at them all, sure that his own visage mirrored their apparent panic.

It was HoroHoro who broke the silence with a sigh.

"Pirika knows a medicine or two." He said, looking at his sister who sat next to him.

At the mention of her name, Pirika jumped, staring at Lyserg - particularly at his starched-white uniform - with unease. She immediately looked away when she locked eyes with the green-haired youth. Lyserg couldn't blame her. The X-Laws' type of justice was fierce and unmerciless. Not a lot of people understood their cause.

Yet, the blue-haired girl slowly reached for her pocket, her lips pursed as she handed a vial filled with thick, sage-colored gunk to her older brother. Horohoro tossed it at Lyserg, who caught it with a mumbled gratitude.

"I don't know much about the human body." It was Ren this time. His arms were crossed, his eyes shut. "But I can ask Jun for you."

"And if you need a doctor, I am ready to assist." Faust spoke solemnly, smiling at Lyserg when the young boy thanked him and Ren. "I have a wide set of medications in my bag, although Pirika-chan's remedy should do the trick." He smiled again, this time directed at Pirika who grinned back.

"Tamao and I can whip up something delicious if her appetite comes back." Ryu winked. Next to Pirika, Tamao nodded fiercely. "I just hope Maiden-chan gets through this."

"I hope so too."

"I can make some research." Manta piped in, his laptop already booted and ready. "It's not much, but…"

"No, this is more than enough." Lyserg bowed his head. "Thank you."

Everyone else nodded and mumbled their reassurances, some giving the X-Laws member a pat to the back, except for Chocolove who wrinkled his nose slightly, his brows arching.

"Is it really that bad?" He wondered out loud. "It's kinda hard picturing Miss Jeanne to be in so much pain."

This earned him a multitude of reactions, ranging from glares to outright indignation. The glares he was spared, due to his choice to be revived without his sight. The outcries, however, he tried to placate by holding his arms up in immediate surrender, his mouth spouting a litany of apologies for his friends.

Lyserg opened his mouth, to explain, but was cut off by a shrill sound that came from his radio. It was an X-Laws exclusive one at that, judging by the huge X on its back. Marco insisted that each member be given one as part of the uniform. The radio cackled as Lyserg answered it, before Marco's subdued voice filled the air.

"She's not getting any better."

This made everyone freeze in their spots, their jaws hanging. Lyserg mumbled something back to Marco, ended his call quickly to make sure the Maiden's right-hand man wouldn't know where Lyserg's feet took him when he needed help.

"I have to go."

Without delay, he was rushing to leave. He would have sprinted back to his own team's base when the leader of Team Funbari called his name and offered to at least walk him to the door, as what hosts were expected to do. Lyserg nodded his consent, although his pace was almost frantic as Yoh led him to the hallways.

Yoh noticed it and gave Lyserg that signature grin of his.

"Relax." He said. "She'll be fine. It will all work out."

They made it to the door, and Lyserg was surprised to see the Lady of the inn waiting for them there, her hands carrying a small thermos. She greeted Lyserg with a quiet nod. He in turn bowed his head, almost in reverence.

The first time he saw the girl, she managed to one-punch knock out both the Golem and Chocolove, and then rouse Yoh from his almost-catatonic state with one swift kick. It was only befitting that he greet her with an appreciation that matched her fighting prowess. She did, after all, remind him of Lady Jeanne in one way or another.

Beside him, he heard Yoh laugh.

"Hey, Anna!" The brunette walked next to her, still grinning. "What'cha got there?"

The familiarity between them was strangely nostalgic that Lyserg found it hard to tear his gaze away from the duo. Somehow, their dynamic reminded him of his own parents, when his mother would wait by the door with his father's coat in her hands while his father would thank her with a smile before leaving for his job. He stood there, motionless, watching their interaction with awe. It was because of this that he failed to hear what Miss Anna said but was thankful that his hands mechanically accepted the thermos that she was handing to him.

It smelled oddly of chocolates.

"Something warm should help." Miss Anna's voice was clear, authorative. Lyserg found himself nodding along.

"Uh..."

She raised a brow. He gulped. Yoh snorted and thankfully opened the door to usher him out.

"She's got that effect on everyone." He whispered once they were both out of the inn. "But she's nice."

Lyserg bobbed his head even as the image of Miss Anna kicking Yoh hard on the ribs passed his memory. He voiced his gratitude once more, turned to head back to the base.

Yoh called his name. "If all things fail, hold her hand!"

He did not elaborate further.

* * *

00

"How shocking. How did you know this was going to work?"

It was amazing how fast the Maiden's recovery seemed as soon as she was presented with something warm pressed on her stomach area. The thermos that Miss Anna gave him was, true to his deductions, filled with chocolate - one that Lady Jeanne was quick to partake the moment she smelled its sweet scent.

"I..." Lyserg paused, decided to be truthful. "I asked some friends."

He did not need to explain who, exactly, he was referring to. But Marco was in a jovial mood, now that their Lady was in her high spirits once more, that he let this one thing slide with a harrumph before he excused himself.

He had things he needed to attend to, so he said.

This meant Lyserg was supposed to keep an eye on Lady Jeanne and bring her what she desired, should the need arise. Thankfully, Lady Jeanne was content being in her bed for once and not in her iron maiden, with her hot chocolate in her hand and humming to a tune only she knew.

When she fidgeted, Lyserg was by her side in a moment, ready to serve. Lady Jeanne shook her head when Lyserg began to fuss.

"It doesn't hurt as much." Her inspirit caused Lyserg to take his seat once more, next to her. "You should not worry too much. I have trained much worse."

He badly wanted to point out that the reason for his disturbance was exactly that. He'd seen her willingly put herself in conditions that would have made a person, shaman or not, scream in pain with nary a cringe or any sign of discomfort. This was the first time he actually heard his Lady voice out pain that was beyond limit. And it was because of a bodily function that was actually normal to women.

It was a shuddering thought.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he offered his hand. Lady Jeanne looked at him with curiosity.

"A friend said that holding hands would work. For the pain, I mean."

He watched as Lady Jeanne's ruby eyes darted from his face then to his offered hand. He didn't retrieve his hand back even when she took a while to make her decision. With the same slowness that he showed mere seconds ago, she took his hand, her fingers threading between his.

Lyserg smiled. Lady Jeanne looked at their connected hands curiously.

"Did it work?"

It took a life time before she finally smiled as well.

"Yes."

* * *

NOTES:

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I appreciate you very much and your constant reviews keep pushing me to write more. You guys are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13: Bonding

It became apparent to Tao Jun that Asakura Yoh was a special person the moment she crossed swords and eventually lost against him.

He was so young back then, so optimistic despite his fighting style being unpolished and his furyoku laughable. He faced her prized possession with his amateur techniques and almost always failed to counter whatever PaiLong threw his way. His determination was there, but it helped very little to his situation. He didn't even possess his own weapon, the idiot, and he spent most of his fight with Jun's little soldier running around like a headless chicken.

Or so she thought.

It took her a moment to understand, but little by little, the young Asakura was actually looking for a way to reach out to her undead warrior. She thought it foolish when she found out, even called him a fool for doing so. Who in their right mind would want to speak to a hollowed corpse, after all. They were all just weapons meant to destroy those that opposed their masters. That was what she was told when she was a child, after all. That was what she lived as her truth all these years.

That was all she knew, until she saw the tears.

PaiLong's tears.

It was jarring. It almost threw her out of the loop, but she kept on pushing the lifeless thing to attack. How dare it even try to disobey her. How dare it show emotions when it shouldn't. How dare it defy its fate when even she, someone who possessed life, could not. How dare it!

But then came Yoh's attack, slicing off the talisman on PaiLong's forehead and bringing him back to the present.

From there, her weapon hesitated and PaiLong was once again PaiLong, the lost martial artist turned movie star. From there, he was beginning to take back his senses, and he stopped for good.

No matter how much she barked her orders, no matter how hard she tried to snare him back to her clutches with her talismans, her zombie remained stubborn. Was he even hers anymore? Was he ever hers to begin with? Should it matter now when PaiLong transferred all of his pent up anger from Yoh to her, the woman whose family took so much from him at a whim? Did anything matter anymore, now that she was without her tool?

She wanted to fight back but at the same time… What for?

It was true that the Tao took everything from him because they wanted him. It was true that the Tao ended his career and his life because they were all selfish and cruel. It was true that the Tao taught her to be as heartless as her undead army, because true strength was attainable only in control.

Emotions were never part of the Tao family's teachings, but in the end, it was compassion that brought her to her knees. And if she had to be honest with herself, she deserved this. His ire, his hate, his decision to kill her… This was all well-deserved.

Jun even prepared for her demise, and the last thought that flitted her mind while she awaited for PaiLong's attack was how her father would react to her death.

Killed by her own weapon. What a joke she turned out to be. He ought to be devastated. Or would he even care at all? Mother surely would, only because PaiLong might end up damaging her daughter's beautiful face forever. Her mother always was an incredibly vain woman. What about grandfather? And Ren? Her heart ached most for her brother.

She closed her eyes, felt warm tears slide against her cheek. In the end, what was she fighting for? Her father's approval still?

It shouldn't be. But it was. At least for her.

Such was the curse being in an old clan as the Tao. Every decision of the leader was the law, every teaching the only course of action. Members were taught at a young age to follow without question because every move by a member caused a ripple in their history. And she was going to be immortalized in their archives as the idiot who fell at the hands of her own slave.

A tragedy she almost laughed at. It would be a spit to her father's legacy then, that his eldest child turned out to be a failure. Unfavored she may be in his eyes, due to her gender, but if she could stain his image just a wee bit then she accepted her death with open arms. If she couldn't have his approval, she would make peace with the fact that at least she made an impact on his well-preserved pride. She was ready for death now.

But PaiLong never got to her. Yoh did.

And his turn of action was to protect her, despite her attacking him and his friends first. It was a kindness Jun never knew existed until it reached her, made itself known through a boy with rubbish shamanic abilities but the resilience to keep his head afloat while lifting others up too.

His soul was a beacon for the lost and for the damned.

It was no wonder that Ren gravitated to his offer for friendship without hesitation. It was no wonder, as well, that this boy would reach out to everyone he met and ultimately surround himself with those whose shamanic abilities were commendable albeit questionable.

The members of his team were once humans, as far as Jun knew, but turned to the world of spiritual abilities due to their unfortunate circumstances. The doctor lost his beloved wife, which led him to the path of insanity. The chef was a man who knew not where to go, where his own place on Earth ought to be, until he was possessed by a criminal of a thousand years ago. Even Yoh's guardian, although of notable skills, was only a man who had too many regrets in his lifetime.

They were all lost souls, until Yoh came their way and gave them a home.

It was touching, in a way, but not at all surprising.

There was Yoh's best friend too. A human, of all things, but whose eyes saw more than the physical world. Oyamada Manta wasn't someone of notable importance, yet his loyalty was insurmountable. He was with Yoh when PaiLong attacked and even turned the outcome to Yoh's favor by getting him a sword fit for a samurai. He was with Yoh when they went to the Tao Manor and saved Ren. And he was still with Yoh through the shaman fight, cheering him and all their friends to the best of his abilities.

Truly a bizarre thing, Asakura Yoh could be, as a shaman and as a friend.

But what mesmerized Jun about this boy and his choice of companions was this young girl in front of her, whose hair was the color of sunlight but her skin so pale she almost fit the descriptions of a snow spirit.

Kyoyama Anna was the one chosen to be Yoh's bride. And how lucky the Asakura were, to have found a gem such as her.

She held on to her furyoku with a calmness that was soothing, but Jun could have sworn she felt it spark during Yoh's fight with Lee PaiLong. Yet, Anna never lent him a hand, no matter how strong her grip was on her arm while she watched Yoh get beaten to the inch of his life. She only did her part when Yoh finally had a plan that involved saving Lee, and did she do it so well. One moment she was calling forth a spirit; the next, Lee was on the ground and being berated by his old teacher.

It was over in a moment. Jun hardly had time to blink.

That was the first and perhaps the only time she ever came in contact with Anna. Until now, of course.

In a strange turn of events, the Asakura and the Tao had decided to join hands in order to bring one Asakura Hao down. Jun wondered if it even mattered, this little alliance of theirs was, because Hao was a madman and he had the furyoku to back him up. It was a scary thought, going against a being like him.

The adults were desperate though, now more than ever. If defeating Hao meant reaching out to every shaman that walked on this Earth, so be it. They ought to start their plans immediately.

That said, it wasn't a surprise to find Anna outside of the meeting room, away from the arguing and the scheming. The girl was as serene as the gentle waves of the ocean, her posture ramrod despite the far-way look in her eyes. Her presence was intimidating, but her mind was definitely elsewhere.

Jun understood completely.

"Are you worried about Yoh?"

The older woman watched as the itako blinked her daze away, amber eyes slowly drawing to Jun. The younger girl shook her head with a sigh.

"Not really." Anna said with utmost confidence, despite the contraries. "It's just that..."

Anna trailed off. Jun smiled as she nodded.

"Well, that's okay too."

They were silent then, Anna to her own musings and Jun silently assessing the younger girl.

While she did say that she wasn't worried about Yoh, Jun could see the telltale signs of her stress shining through her almost-impenetrable poker face. There were bags around her eyes, a paleness to her cheeks that was almost ghostly, and a slight quiver in her knees. Her breathing was slightly labored and, as Jun stepped closer to check on her, her heart rate was erratic. The Tao placed a palm on Anna's forehead, almost by instinct. Anna raised a brow in turn but did not bite back to Jun's trespassing of her space.

"You're not burning up." Jun was whispering to herself. "But you're looking a little out of it."

It was surprising how Anna let Jun examine her. She didn't even speak nor lash out as she was mostly famous for within Yoh's circle when Jun's palm moved from her forehead to her neck, feeling her temperature there as well. When she didn't find anything to note, Jun took one of Anna's hands and pressed her fingers on the girl's pulse.

The older woman frowned.

"As I thought. Your heart beat's speeding up."

Anna remained silent. Jun hummed to herself, emerald eyes sharply narrowing.

"Have you been eating well, Anna?"

"Yes."

And yet she was so thin. So white in the lips too, like she was dehydrated. And her eyes... Was she anemic then? Jun had to ask and was shocked when Anna merely shook her head. What was it then? She needed to probe more.

"Strange." She tried again, a hand on Anna's as she ushered her to the porch. "Can you sit please? I want to see what's wrong with you."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Maybe. Nothing wrong with checking though, don't you think?"

"Jun."

But the Tao wouldn't hear any of it. Instead, she began her assessment all over again, starting from the girl's head and down to her toes.

"Do you need to rest? I could make something for you, I'm good at cooking!" She had a light-bulb moment then. "Is it that time of the month?"

The slight widening of Anna's eyes would have been missed if Jun wasn't paying close attention to her, but she was. More importantly, she noted the way the young girl's palm was unconsciously drawn to her abdomen, patting it once, before Anna slowly placed it back to her side. If Jun was shocked, she chose not to show it. Instead, her lips curved a bit as she sat next to Anna. The itako followed her every move with her eyes.

"This is out of my expertise then." She admitted sheepishly. "But I can still cook for you, if you want."

"It's fine." A pause as they both took in the information, before Anna spoke again. "You are quite knowledgeable about the human body. That's impressive."

It was kind of silly to be preening at the praise, but she hardly ever received one from her family in her younger years. Plus, this one was from a shaman she highly respected, despite Anna's age. Jun couldn't help it. She blushed, winking at Anna to save face.

"I have to be! I'm basing my shamanic ability on making corpses move, you know!"

She laughed. Anna hummed.

Then. "It should be easy for you to learn how to revive the dead."

Had they been normal people, Jun would have passed it as a joke. But they were shamans - bridges between life and death - and this was Anna. She hardly made jokes. But could she really… ? The look Anna gave made her speechless. She swallowed hard and felt the cold sweat on her back. She noticed her hand was trembling when she tucked her hair behind an ear, hoping Anna would break the sudden silence with a shrug or whatever. She didn't.

The girl was serious. Jun gulped once again.

"I... Are you certain...?"

"Yes."

The sureness in Anna's voice had her whole body tremble now. She didn't notice that she had her jaw slightly hanging, her eyes wide as saucers. She remained as frozen as a statue, and Anna gave her the moment to soak all of it in.

Body and soul revival was a legendary skill, not known to many. There were mentions of it in the old tomes and scrolls of the Tao library but as far as Jun knew, it was an art lost in the passage of time. Did Anna really have a way to do that? Where did she learn it from? Who even taught her this old technique? And would Anna even pass on this knowledge to her?

"I can teach you."

"I..."

"In turn, I will need your help."

She could ask for the moon and Jun would hunt it down for her. The Tao didn't even realize that she was kneeling in front of Anna, the girl's dainty hands on her own. She held it tight and was surprised that Anna returned the pressure firmly. Jun was sure there were stars in her eyes now.

"Anna, I... Yes! I would love to learn from you." This girl before her, Jun couldn't help but wonder. Who was she exactly? "I'll do my best!"

Anna's smile was radiant. Jun couldn't help but smile back, her heart racing at the thought that she could finally help in whatever way she can.

"Good." The girl stood up, prompting Jun to be on her feet as well. "Thank you, airplane-head neesan."

Jun blinked, before a snort escaped her. So the girl could make a joke. How cute.

"You're welcome, Anna-chan!" She grabbed the itako by the hand and was pulling her along. "And we should totally start buying things for your little bean!"

"No, we will not."

"But it's going to be fun!"

"I'd rather sleep."

"And I'll pay for them!"

"...Fine."

It was silly how much she laughed in such a short amount of time, but she couldn't help it. Jun laughed again, talking a mile away about how Ren wouldn't part from his favorite stuffed tiger until he was seven while pulling Anna in the first store that came within their sights.


	14. Chapter 14: Unbeatable

Horokeu Usui, or HoroHoro to most, never imagined gaining friends during the Shaman Fight.

He was told numerous times by his old man that the tournament was going to be cruel, brutal, and lonely. He was not to trust someone because that would leave him open for betrayal, and he was not meant to create bonds. After all, this fight served to crown its victor the power of creation and destruction, to herald the world's newest god once its conclusion passed. It was only anticipated that the Shaman Fight brought the worst in its participants, that it turned even the kindest souls to depravity only with its promise of uncontained power to the winner.

The Shaman Fight was a breeding spot for corruption.

At the beginning, HoroHoro fought with that mindset. He knew what it felt to have someone's undying trust only for it to be betrayed. He knew the consequences of turning his back to someone who needed him most. He knew, and he didn't want to have those same regrets all over again.

Thus, he steeled his heart and conditioned himself to fight, come what may. He had trained himself to the bones for this one opportunity. He was willing to conquer. He was ready to win.

He was Asakura Yoh's first opponent.

At an initial glance, there was nothing special about Yoh. He was the same age as HoroHoro, and he looked like a fool wearing his stupid uniform in the middle of the night. HoroHoro made the mistake, however, of mentioning this which earned him a painful smack to the jaw by Yoh's lovely fiancée. That alone served like another slap to his face. A kid his age, and already engaged? Preposterous! Also kind of a shocker especially since Yoh didn't look anything spectacular. Even his furyoku wasn't that strong. Was it something else then? Were they childhood friends? Was it love at first sight? Was he a rich kid, using his influence to attract pretty girls like Anna to his harem?!

The jerk! He needs a good kick to the ass and HoroHoro was the perfect candidate. He was fired up!

Their fight was fierce, with each participant going all in just to bag their first victory. HoroHoro was even pushed to the corner, resulting in him pulling his best move on Yoh. He thought the avalanche of snow would have knocked his opponent out. Instead, Yoh countered with his own brand of defense that left HoroHoro's jaw hanging. He didn't even realize that he had let go of his spirit unity, until Yoh pointed it out. The blue-haired Ainu was quick to accept his defeat though. There would be plenty more chances to get his pride back, he thought. He would have to improve more.

Then he would beat Asakura Yoh in a rematch.

Then, wonders of wonders, Yoh extended a hand to help him up. Then Yoh extended an invitation to have dinner at his own home, even a room for HoroHoro to stay for the night. After that, Yoh extended his friendship, one that HoroHoro willingly accepted and even returned tenfold. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Now it was easy as peach being Yoh's friend.

The guy was easygoing. Perhaps, a little too much. But his heart was in the right place, and HoroHoro appreciated that while Yoh may look laidback at first glance, there was a secret beyond his smiles and his laughs. In a way, HoroHoro was the same. There were so many layers to him too - too many to uncover, too many that he has yet to even realize. So HoroHoro respected the boundaries Yoh set, even as they remained thick as thieves as the tournament progressed. Perhaps one day Yoh would share his story. And perhaps, he would too. But for now, their friendship was as unique as it went, born from trust between warriors in a world full of strife. They had their ups; they had their downs. Yet, HoroHoro knew that, when push came to a shove, Yoh would have his back always.

With that conclusion, it was safe to say that the scene before him felt like a stab to the ego.

Team the Ren versus Team Funbari no Onsen. It was a match made by the Great Spirits themselves. Team the Ren had the upper hand, shooting down the opposing team's healer and one of its attackers with one single blow. Yet, it was still difficult to beat Yoh even as Ren, HoroHoro, and Chocolove ganged up on him. As always, Yoh was an idiot, even giving them words of encouragement as their swords crossed, but he was a tenacious idiot. He stood his ground and fought until his body was torn. He was still on his feet even as his breaths were shallow and his arm was cut off. He even thanked HoroHoro for encasing his arm in ice, to stop the bleeding and his flesh from rotting.

He was smiling as he raised his sword. He was smiling as the declaration that both teams qualified in the finals, following the surrender of Team Ghandara and Team Hanagumi. Hell, he was smiling even now as they ate their dinner - it had become tradition for all of them to eat together after a showdown - while his dearest fiancée Anna fed him his meal.

And this is where HoroHoro's ire began to steam.

Because his arm was cleaned off during the tournament, Faust had to reattach it using his medical skills fused with his furyoku. It looked easy enough when the doctor did it. It didn't even take hours to reattach. However, the doctor did advise that Yoh shouldn't move his arm too much, to let the muscles rest while the stitches did their stuff. He would have to put it in a sling first.

Meaning that he wouldn't be able to use it for the time being.

As always with Yoh, he took the news with a smile. HoroHoro expected that. What came next, though, was a straight punch to the gut. Yoh then turned to Anna, still grinning, to say, "Guess I'm gonna need your help, huh?" He laughed as Anna nodded.

Then, the scene that made HoroHoro see black.

Yoh was an idiot, sure, but he was also a conniving idiot. He milked the situation to its fullest, scooting so near to Anna until their knees bumped and their shoulders almost touching. Then, he awaited as Anna began to feed him with her own chopsticks, grinning stupidly when Anna suggested he eat his vegetables too.

He said something that HoroHoro didn't hear from where he sat, but it made Anna raise a brow. She tilted her head slightly, her reply making Yoh nod his head like a bobble toy. She paused for a bit. She must have been in a good mood though because she, to HoroHoro's shock, picked the meat on her bowl to take a bite. She didn't even use another pair of chopsticks! She closed her eyes, said something to Yoh who gave her a thumbs up. They were in their little world as they shared smiles before Anna once again fed a grinning Yoh.

HoroHoro didn't even noticed that he had slumped in his seat, his head to Ren's shoulder, until the Chinese shaman kicked his gut and sent him flying to the wall. He sobbed. It wasn't because the kick was painful, however.

"He's unbeatable..." He sniffed. "I want a girlfriend too…"

From where he stood, Ren took his sword and pointed it at the fallen HoroHoro.

"Do I look like a woman to you, you bastard?!"

There was a snicker as Chocolove slid in, a blue dress and a blonde wig in his hands. He was inching close to Ren with a smug grin.

"Maybe if you wear this cute dress..." Chocolove was thrown next to HoroHoro before the comedian could even whip out his joke. He was out like a light.

"You damn idiots!" Despite Ren roaring and aching to kick more butts, HoroHoro remained motionless from where he lay, his eyes still leaking bitter tears.

He might as well have wished for more enemies to fight him. In fact, who needed enemies when he had friends like these?


End file.
